The 3 type random DBZ thingy
by The Serial Oneshot-er
Summary: I elevate my reputation for randomness! Not that i had much in the first place.T for blood.Well that's stupid.
1. Chatroom!

-1The 3 type random DBZ thingy story

A/N:Wow,it's been awhile since I've written.I could just launch into some random speech,but what's the point in that?Okay,there are 3 types of writings.I will write based on reviews.Type 1:Online chatroom.'Nuff said.

Type 2:I do something mean to a character and others react.Type 3:I host a talkshow!

I'll start with type one.Yes I love script format.

Chapter 1:Type 1 default.

Saiyan Prince48 has logged in.(Vegeta)

Icy Chill127(Cooler)has logged in.

Purple Head159 (Frieza)has logged in.

Orange Protector48(Krillin) has logged in.

Vic48(Me) has logged in.

Vic48:Krillin!You stole my 48!

Orange Protector48:It's a free world!

Purple Head 159:Actually,you are dictated by his pen.Er,keyboard.He just makes it _seem_ like you have free will,to make the people laugh.Or maybe they find this stupid.

Vic48:DIE!

Purple Head159:The pancakes!They burn!No!Not the SYRUP!

Vic48:Oh,so now Vegeta steals the 48 to huh?

Saiyan Prince48:Don't slay me,Kakarot!

Vic48:I'M NOT KAKAROT!

Cut to Goku.

Goku:Hey kids,remember,never call The Serial One-Shoter Kakarot.EVER.

Cut to the chatroom.

Icy Chill 127:What was that?

Purple Head 159:Really.

Icy Hill127:Weren't you dead?

Purple Head 159:Oh,I ate m-

AK-47 fire.

Vic48:Now you're Red Head with holes in it 159.

Icy Chill 127:Meany.Don't shoot me!

Vic48:Too late!


	2. Meany Time!

-1**Mean Time!**

A/N:You will never,never,never, find me typing something that isn't script format.

**Thank you magnamadde for your review.Gosh I hope I spelled that right.Stupid me for deleting all 99999999999999999999999999999999999 e-mails.**

**slaps face in exsperation Ouch!**

**Goes into ten hour coma**

**On with the story!**

Me:Hello ladys and gentlemen,welcome to chapter 2 of the 3 type random DBZ thingy.

Krillin:Hi guys!

Me:Shut up baldy.

Krillin:Oh,so you're invisible and you call ME baldy?

Me:Yup.

Krillin:Why?

Me:'Cuz I OWN this story.

Krillin:So?

Me:So I can do this.clears throat

"So,after having a ceisure of epic porportions,Krillin calls 18 an ugly morbidly obese excuse for an android,stabs himself with a pancake,and falls in waffle pit."

Krillin:I didn't do any of that!

Me:I know,a clone did all of that.takes out Video Now! and shows to Krillin

Krillin:That's not a clone!

Me:How come?

Goku:It's not wearing white armor!

Me:Sheesh,you anorexic Star Wars geek!

Chi-Chi:Trust me,he is not anorexic!

Me:If you don't shut up,I'll tell everyone what your name is slang for in Japan.

Goku:You can't do that!This is a T rated fic!

Me:Okay,if you want to know,either

A:Learn Japanese, or

B:It means something women have!

Krillin:How dare!you

Me:Wrongly placed ! there Einstein!

Krillin:Who's Einstein?I'm Japanese,remember?

Me:No I don't remember.It's a surprise you remember anything,such as you have A.D.D.

Goku:What's ADD?

Me:Attention Deficit Disorder.

Krillin:That just makes you sound like a mental patient,author.

Me:And you're way to lazy to write Serial Oneshot-er,aren't you?

Krillin:I'm not typing,I'm saying!

Me:Lazyness taking over,must finish story!

Frieza & Cooler:We can do that!

Me:Whatever-snore

Frieza:100 Death Ball!

Cooler:Super Nova!

Everyone else:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:That was fun.

The end!

That was retarded! Hah!


	3. Chatroom 2!

-1**Chatroom 2!**

**Yup.I'm back.And staying.So rejoice!**

New screen names.

Teh Green Machine has logged in.(Piccolo)

Androidly Blonde has logged in.(18)

Royalty f00h! has signed in.(Vegeta)

I have signed in.

Me:Hey guys,seems like no ones on.

Teh Green Machine:Wow,you're actually nice today,and nothing random has happened.

Blonde Ninja has logged in.(Naruto)

Royalty f00h!:Allright,who the heck is that?

Me:You were saying,Piccolo?

Blonde Ninja:Shut up Sasuke,beleive it!

Me:I'm not Sasuke.

One Eye Cat has logged in.(Kakashi)

One Eye Cat:WTF!This isn't a porn site!

One Eye Cat has logged out.

The Purple Fanta Head has logged in.(Frieza)

The Purple Fanta Head:Hey, The Serial One-Shot er,can I blow everything up at the end like last time?

Me:I guess.Where's Cooler?

The Purple Fanta Head:Sick.Flu."

Teh Green Machine:Aliens get sick?Lucky I'm not one.

Blonde Ninja:STFU n00b!!!!111!!!1!!!!

One Eye Cat has logged in.

Everyone besides Naruto has logged out.

Blonde Ninja:WAIT!Don't leave me in here with him!

One Eye Cat:Hey Naruto!Wanna go buy some...graphic magazines?

Blonde Ninja has logged out.


End file.
